Assassin of the Avengers
by Spidey108
Summary: Desmond died a heroes death... But what if his reality became undone in time? How will he accept the new reality his world has become? Will he find a way to change it back or will he try to make a name for himself in this new world? Rated T for now.


**Yes, another new story and this one was asked of me by a friend.**

** Now the female Tony Stark was a surprise to me to be asked of and it was a bigger surprise when I saw that there was an actual Female Tony in the comics, or as she's named Natasha Stark.**

** It was in the Dark Reign Fantastic Four comic where Reed was researching different ways for the Civil War to end.**

** So I figured I could do this.**

** If you're reading this pal, I hope you enjoy this story.**

_**Chapter 01: Capture and Escape of the Ten Rings**_

"Ugh." A twenty-five year old man with brown hair and a scar on his upper lip, groaned as he woke up floating in the air. "What the hell?" He muttered as he looked around.

Then he looked down to sigh in relief as he still had his white hoodie and blue jeans.

"Alright, where am I?" He muttered straining his eyes. "Dad? Shawn? Rebecca?"

"Desmond Miles." A new voice spoke up putting him on edge.

"Who's there?" Desmond asked warily.

"Relax I mean you no harm." The being appeared in front of him. "Otherwise I wouldn't have saved you would I?"

The being was a short, pudgy man wearing a purple vest that showed a white shirt underneath and a red bowtie was adorned on the vest and blue jeans, as his hands were clasped behind his back.

"Who are you?" Desmond asked cautiously.

At first glance, this man didn't seem that much trouble, but after the crap he's been through with the Pieces of Eden and his little trip around time and space, he has learned to not judge a book by its cover.

Especially since this man claimed to save him from death.

"You may call me the Timebroker." The man took a playful bow as if he was showing off. "That is all you will learn of me, Mr. Miles."

"Uh-huh." Desmond gave him a look. "Alright, why did you save me then?"

"Well first things first." Timebroker snapped his fingers and they were both on the ground with a table full of food appearing as well as two chairs. "Grab a chair and a cup of joe, maybe a pastry or two."

Desmond was trying to process what just happened as he sat down but he didn't reach for any of the food just in case it was poisoned.

On seeing this, Timebroker sighed. "You Assassins and your paranoia, I promise you that it's not poisoned, although the milk might be expired so I wouldn't trust it."

With that, Timebroker began to eat and that did it as Desmond grabbed some food.

"Now you want some answers?" Timebroker asked as Desmond munched on a danish.

"Yeah, why am I here?"

"Ah that's the million dollar question." Timebroker said with a smile. "Well as I said that I saved you from certain death, because your timeline has become undone."

"What?" Desmond asked in confusion.

"What? What? What?" Timebroker said making three of him as they all sounded like Desmond. "Do you always have to ask that?"

Now Desmond was annoyed. "Well if you were a bit clearer-."

"Good point." Timebroker chuckled as he snapped his fingers and a TV screen showing Desmonds whole life appeared behind him. "In your original timeline, you were trained to be an Assassin through the bleeding effect and attained the skillset of Ezio Auditore Da Firenze along with the knowledge of Altair Ibn La Ahad and you saved the world from the horrors of 2012 although everyone thought that it was false since nothing happened."

Desmond gave a nod trying not to look freaked out about seeing his whole life on a Television, it was unnatural.

"However." With that the TV disappeared as well as the two Timebroker clones. "Something has happened that caused your world to change."

"Like a time paradox?" Desmond asked before Timebroker busted out laughing.

"No, let me explain it to you." Timebroker had a strand of DNA appear in front of Desmond. "Time itself is a living being, it has shape, it has motion and it has growth." He explained to a confused Desmond. "Now think of time like a long massive DNA chain, all along this chain are strands that make up different realities and there are a bunch of them. Trillion among trillions of them."

"T-That's insane." Desmond spluttered out in shock.

Timebroker chuckled. "You mean like reliving your ancestor's memories?" He asked causing Desmond to quiet down. "In some worlds your individual life essence is the opposite sex, in others your an ape, in some just protozoa and you are also mere energy signatures in others."

Desmond took a few seconds to absorb that information while Timebroker made an oven appear out of nowhere and took some muffins out. "What did you mean when you said my timeline became undone?"

"Exactly what I said." Timebroker said with a look. "Somehow your reality has been shaped to where you disappeared instead of being kidnapped. And that in turn brought Warren Vidic and Daniel Cross back to life."

On hearing that, Desmond's eyes narrowed.

"But unlike your reality, for some reason the 2012 incident never happened." Timebroker explained calmly. "Your father died looking for you, the Assassins are in a state of disaray and the Templars are getting closer to obtaining the pieces of Eden by having two apples so far."

"So you brought me back to fix this?" Desmond asked looking at him feeling shock at hearing that his father was dead. "To give the Assassin's a chance?"

"Exactly, you are the key to everything Mr. Miles." Timebroker said with a nod. "You have knowledge and you have the skill needed to do this."

"Alright, then lets get started." Desmond said as he stood up only for Timebroker to hold a hand in place to stop him.

"Mr. Miles let me finish." Timebroker said looking stern. "Like I said you are the best choice for this, but you can and will die at any time. Just like everyone else you aren't invincible and as soon as I let you go, I cannot interfere again, even to save your life. So you have to be careful."

Desmond was quiet for a bit before giving a nod but then he thought about something. "You said that it was possible to fix this timestream? If that happens-."

"Then you will go back to the embrace of death." Timebroker answered honestly. "Let me say this, the best course is to fix the timestream, however you can try to make the timestream better in your own way instead of returning it back to what it was, the decision is entirely in your hands."

Desmond gave a nod and Timebroker smiled.

"Great, now that your ready, I'm going to place you back into the world... Hopefully you have some sunblock."

"Wait, what-?" Desmond was confused by that statement before he was cut off as he ended up face first in sand.

Spitting out the sand, Desmond looked around wildly before seeing that he was in the middle of a desert with no water at all.

"**GODAMNIT!**" Desmond shouted as he glared at the sky.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took Desmond a few seconds before he decided to look around for civilization.

He didn't even know where he was and why he was around here.

But right now he would kill for some water.

... And given his profession that may actually happen.

Shaking his head, Desmond looked around before he heard a gun cock behind him and a voice say something in another language behind him.

"What?" Desmond asked, but that turned out to be a mistake as the man went off in this other language before he heard another voice on a com.

The next thing that Desmond knew, he was knocked out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shaking his head as he felt pain, Desmond stopped at seeing the chains keeping him to a chair.

That was all he had time to process before something slammed into the back of his head and he heard another voice speaking the same language he's been hearing.

"I can't understand you!" Desmond tried to say before he was hit again.

"Stop." Another voice said in English. "Let me speak with him."

Desmond looked up to see a bald man wearing clothing that belonged to an army.

"Who are you, _American_?" He asked spitting out American like it was an insult.

Not trusting this man, Desmond gave the first name that popped in his head. "Daniel Cross." He said looking at him.

"What are you doing trespassing on Private Property." The man asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm lost." Desmond got out hoping they would believe him. "I don't know where I'm at."

The man looked at him before smirking. "I believe you." He said with a laugh. "Otherwise you would've been a fool for coming here with no weapons."

Then he looked at another one of the men and gave an order in his native language.

Desmond was pretty sure he was ordered to be killed by the guns being pointed at him.

'_I haven't been here for twenty minutes and I'm about to die._' Desmond thought to himself before another man approached the one who spoke English and whispered something into his ear.

The man frowned before giving a nod as he looked at Desmond. "Well Mr. Cross, looks like you might be able to live after all." He said confusing Desmond. "Our friend Yinsen wants to speak with you."

With that the butt of a gun knocked Desmond out again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I swear this is getting old." Desmond muttered holding his head in pain before finding himself in a room full of materials while a man was working on something.

"Hello Daniel was it?" The man asked as he looked over. "Sorry about Mr. Raza's hospitality, my name is Yinsen."

"Why did you want me alive?" Desmond asked suspiciously as he saw that he wasn't tied down this time.

"Like Raza I believed that you were telling the truth, otherwise you wouldn't have been around the Ten Ring's territory." Yinsen explained as Desmond gave a nod, not really knowing who the Ten Ring's were. "Plus I could use the company after being imprisioned inside this cave for a year."

That caught Desmond's attention. "You're a prisoner?"

"Yes." Yinsen gave a nod. "I've been one since I was abducted from my home village of Gulmira."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Desmond said with his head bowed before the name Gulmira processed in his head. "We're in Afghanistan?!"

Yinsen raised an eyebrow at the shock in Desmond's voice. "You didn't know?"

"No, I woke up in the desert a few minutes before someone found me." Desmond explained truthfully. "I wasn't sure where I was."

"How curious." Yinsen said as he cupped his chin. "So what do you do in your life?"

'_I kill people._' Desmond thought before saying a different truth. "I was a bartender."

"A bartender that mysteriously ended up in Afghanistan without knowing how?" Yinsen asked with a chuckle. "Sounds like something out of science fiction."

Desmond chuckled as he found himself liking Yinsen's sense of humor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been three months since Desmond woke up in Afghanistan and so far he's been working with Yinsen while trying to figure out a way to escape.

He's been using his Eagle Vision to find out where the camera's in the room was and he's been taking some small parts to build a make-shift Hidden Blade, that was something he figured he would need to feel comfortable around here.

Although he hasn't really found the time and place to build it without looking suspicious.

And overtime he's gotten to know Yinsen pretty well and the man taught him quite a bit on some engineering, something that Desmond never learned before in life.

Today was actually going on as usual with nothing happening so both Yinsen and Desmond were playing a board game.

Then the door to their little prison opened up to have Raza come in and grab Yinsen to haul him out.

Desmond was just bewildered, wondering what was going on as he was alone in there for hours.

Frowning a bit, Desmond looked around with Eagle Vision on and used the time to work on the Hidden Blade while he was hidden although he made sure to walk out every now and then that way they would think he was just pacing to pass the time.

As he was close to completing it, Desmond heard the latch on the door unlocking so he quickly hid the blade and looked over to see Yinsen being escorted in.

But a woman was escorted in as well.

It was a black haired woman with bandages all across her front and a black unbuttoned shirt to cover the bandages that barely covered her modesty as well.

In the center was a small plug that was attatched to a car battery.

"What the fuck?!" Desmond asked as the guards left.

"I was called to perform surgery on Miss Stark here." Yinsen explained as the woman was breathing deeply. "She has a piece of shrapnel inside her heart and this car battery is the only thing keeping her alive."

"Shit." Desmond muttered at hearing that. "So that's why you were gone for a little while-."

Then Desmond frowned.

The name Stark sounded familiar.

Shaking his head, Desmond put that to the back of his mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took a day for the woman to wake up.

And when she did she noticed Yinsen shaving while Desmond was working on something in the corner.

Looking to her right, she saw two glasses of water so she reached over and accidently knocked one over, alerting the two men to her being awake.

Then she tried to reach with her left hand and that was when she noticed the wire in her chest and she made to pull them out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yinsen explained calmly as he continued to shave.

The woman followed the wire to a car battery and she looked ready to have a heart attack on seeing it.

Her breathing got more erratic, so Desmond spoke up.

"Deep breaths." He said in a calming tone. "Just take some deep breaths and calm down."

It took her awhile and she didn't even speak until Yinsen was cooking something on a stove that was in there.

"What the hell did you two do to me?" She asked staring at the Car Battery.

"What I did?" Yinsen asked in amusement or as much as he could show. "What I did was save your life."

"What?" The woman asked in disbelief.

"I removed all the Shrapnal that I could but there is a lot left and it's heading into your Arterial Septum." Yinsen told her before holding up a small jar. "Here you want to see them? I have a souvenir."

"That's a horrible joke." Desmond told him as Yinsen chuckled.

"I know, but it's better than being serious all the time." Then Yinsen looked solemn. "I've seen many wounds like that in my village, we called them the walking dead. Because it takes a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs-."

"What is this?" The woman interrupted pointing to the device in her chest.

"That? It's an electromagnet." Yinsen said not bothered at all by the interruption. "Hooked up to a car battery."

"As you can see, he didn't have much to use to power it." Desmond said as he looked around the cave, wanting to get out of there already.

"And it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart." Yinsen continued.

After a few seconds of silence, the woman buttoned up the shirt before seeing the cameras.

"That's right, smile." Yinsen joked as Desmond sighed.

"It's annoying."

Then the door was opening up again as both Yinsen and Desmond placed their hands on their heads, the latter doing it with annoyance on his face.

"Do as we do." Yinsen told the woman as a fat man walked in.

"Those are my guns." The woman muttered. "How did they get my guns."

'_Your guns?_' Desmond thought before his eyes widened. '_Stark, Weapons Company, CEO Toni Stark._'

The man spoke in his language, the only english words were Toni and Stark.

"He said welcome Toni Stark, the famous Mass Murderer in the history of America." Yinsen translated for them. "He's honored."

"Lovely." Toni muttered under her breath.

After a few more words, Yinsen swallowed a bit nervously. "He wants you to rebuild the Jericho Missile that you showed to the American Soldiers."

Since all the attention was on her, Toni spoke up. "I refuse."

After Yinsen was forced to translate, Toni was taken for 'persuasion' with Yinsen tagging along for translation, leaving Desmond in the cave by himself, yet again.

He was doing push-ups by the time they came back.

"Still doing your exercises Daniel?" Yinsen asked with a laugh.

"Yes." Desmond said feeling a small twinge of guilt that Yinsen didn't know his real name. "Got to keep in shape somehow if we want to escape someday."

If they ever get out of there, then he'll be sure to tell Yinsen what his name really was.

Then he noticed Toni looking at the flames as Yinsen continued to cook. "You alright?" Desmond asked her.

Toni didn't say anything but Yinsen got an idea on what she was thinking. "I'm sure they're looking for you, but they will never find you in these mountains."

Then he sat down. "What you just saw out there, that is your legacy." Yinsen said sounding a bit angry. "All your lifes work, in the hands of those murderers."

Desmond looked away at hearing that word considering that was what the Assassins's were called despite what they fought for.

Shaking his head, Desmond closed his eyes to think of a way to escape without damning these two.

'_If I had a Piece of Eden I could've hypnotized the others-._' Then Desmond shook his head. '_No, I can't rely on one at all times, I have training for Christ sake._'

But Desmond couldn't concentrate as Yinsen continued. "Is this how you want to go out? Is this the last act of the defiant Toni Stark? Or are you going to do something about it-?"

"If I do anything they'll kill me, you and Daniel here." Toni answered sounding tired. "And if they don't, I'll be dead in a week."

Desmond snorted drawing attention. "Then why waste time?" He asked walking to his corner. "It sounds like we have a very important week ahead of us."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning was busy as Toni was giving orders.

"If this is going to be my Workstation, I'm going to need every outlet and as much welding gear I can get." She said as people came in and out with equipment while Yinsen was translating for her.

Desmond was trying to stay out of the way but he did help some of the people bringing stuff in with where to put it.

"How many languages do you speak?" Toni asked after all that mess while she was taking the head off a missile.

"A lot, but not for this place." Yinsen answered honestly. "They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi and Russian."

"Damn if one of them new Italian I would be good help." Desmond muttered.

"So who are they?" Toni questioned pulling something out of the missile.

"Didn't you call them the Ten Rings, Yinsen?" Desmond asked curiously.

"I did." Yinsen confirmed. "They are one of Stark Industries most loyal customers or as much as they could be on the Blackmarket."

"I don't sell to the black market." Toni denied angry at the accusation.

"I didn't say you did." Yinsen answered without hesitation. "But that doesn't mean they don't show up every now and then, does it?"

Toni looked away at hearing that before throwing something behind her. "Don't need that."

"So what are you even doing?" Desmond asked feeling curious.

"Salvaging 0.15 grams of Palladium but we need 1.6 more grams so how about you two break down the other eleven." Toni requested.

Desmond looked at Yinsen who looked just as lost as he did before they got to work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took a whole day before they saw Toni's handiwork. "That doesn't look like a Jericho Missile." Yinsen commented on seeing the small round device that began to glow a palish blue color.

"No shit, Sherlock." Desmond snorted. "It looks like something out of a Sci-Fi movie."

"It's a miniaturized Arc Reactor." Toni said with a proud look in her eyes. "I have a big one powering my factory at home."

On hearing her voice falter at saying home, Desmond smiled. "You'll see it again someday." He said before looking back at the Mini-Arc Reactor. "But damn, I've seen some impressive tech but this is a new one."

"It's designed to keep the shrapnel out of my heart without having to lug this car battery around." Toni said showing how tired she was of having to carry it around for the day.

Then Yinsen asked the million-dollar question. "But what will it generate?"

"It my math is right and it's always is, three gigajoules per second."

Now Yinsen was impressed. "That would run your heart for fifty lifetimes."

"Yes, or something big for fifteen minutes." Toni pulled some blueprints out and aligned them in a certain way. "Flatten them out."

Desmond decided to do that and he whistled in astonishment at what he was seeing. "Again, I'm impressed."

"I aim to please." Toni quipped as she looked back over it. "But we only have enough materials to build one."

"And since only you can use the power source you wear the suit and we follow from behind?" Desmond asked hitting the nail on the head.

"Right." Toni said sounding a lot better than when she was brought in.

"Then lets get started." Yinsen said as he grabbed his tools, ready to replace what he made with the Mini-Arc Reactor.

"I'll be over here." Desmond said to stay out of the way since Yinsen had this covered.

"Say what are you working on anyways?" Toni asked as she laid on the table to get ready.

"My main weapon of choice." Desmond replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After two hours, Desmond saw Toni and Yinsen walking up to him and he was just strapping the Hidden Blade to his wrist. "Finished up?" He asked turning around to see a blue light shining through Toni's shirt.

"Yes and I feel better without lugging that battery everywhere." Toni said before eyeing the bracer on his wrist. "What's that?"

With a grin, Desmond made sure he was in the camera's blindspot before brandishing the Hidden Blade. "My weapon for anything up close and personal."

"A blade?" Toni questioned looking at Desmond.

"Hey it might not be as high-tech as what you have but it's better than nothing." Desmond shrugged. "And it's a practical weapon as well."

"I suppose so." Toni decided not to say anything else on the matter before Yinsen brought the board game back up.

"We'll be continuing on the suit tomorrow." Yinsen said as Toni decided to give a try. "Good roll Miss Stark."

"So where are you guys from?" Toni asked as Yinsen picked up the dice to roll.

"A small town called Gulmira." Yinsen had a far off look in his eyes. "It's a very nice place."

"South Dakota was where I grew up before moving to New York." Desmond said remembering the farm he grew up on.

"You both have a family?" Toni asked curiously.

Yinsen gave a nod. "I do and I will see them when I leave here."

Desmond was quiet for awhile causing both of them to look at him. "My father and I never got along so I ran away at the age of sixteen... Last I heard, he died."

"Sorry for bringing it up." Toni looked down at hearing that.

"Don't be, I'm over it." Desmond lied looking away.

"What about you Miss Stark?" Yinsen turned to conversation around.

"No." Toni shook her head.

Yinsen smiled a bit sadly. "So you're a woman who has everything and yet nothing?"

Toni smiled a bit at hearing that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took them three months to build the suit as they used the materials but they had to be careful with the cameras, always hiding the parts in the blindspots.

"So what are you going to do when you get out of here?" Toni asked Desmond as he handed her some parts.

"Go find my fathers grave." Desmond answered honestly. "Then I'm going to do some work he wouldn't want left unfinished, something I should've done from the beginning."

Desmond made plans to get back into the Assassin Order and help them through this ordeal with the Templars.

And he was going to have Warren Vidic and the true Daniel Cross to kill first.

Desmond knew that they were going to try to use them for their little treasure hunt through time again but he knew where one apple was.

Altair's apple in Masayaf.

If it was still there, he would get it to keep from Templar hands and then find the two that the Templars have and hide them.

Then he would try to end this war once and for all.

"How about you?" Desmond asked as he was quiet for a bit.

"I'm going to shut down the weapons development in my company." Toni answered earning a shocked look from Desmond.

"Wouldn't that bankrupt you?"

"Daniel is right." Yinsen said coming in with his supplies. "And it would leave some people jobless."

"I said I was shutting down the Weapons Development, not my company." Toni said with a smirk. "I'm just going to take it in a new direction."

"Well good luck." Desmond said with a chuckle.

"I can get you two jobs at Stark Industries if you want." Toni offered. "I could use the help in shutting the weapons down."

"No thanks, Miss Stark." Yinsen smiled sadly. "I'll be with my family."

"I'm a bartender not an engineer." Desmond joked in a certain fashion from a movie causing both Yinsen and Toni to chuckle.

"Alright McCoy." Toni quipped.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few days later the doors burst open with a lot of armed guards, causing the trio to stop what they were doing as they placed their hands over their heads.

Except this time, Raza came with them causing Desmond to stiffen and glare a bit.

"Relax." Raza said with a smirk as he eyed them all before seeing the Mini-Arc Reactor in Toni's chest.

They slowly put their hands down, not knowing what Raza was doing as he walked up to Toni, still eyeing the Arc Reactor before he began to speak.

"The bow and arrow were once the pinnacles of weapons technology. It allowed the great Ghengis Khan to rule over the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times that of the Roman Empire."

For some reason he looked at Desmond as he said Roman Empire causing the man to tense a bit.

Then Raza looked at the blueprints but luckily they were all out of place so he wouldn't be able to see what their true weapon was.

"But today, whoever holds the latest Stark Weapons, rules these lands." Raza said placing the blueprints down. "And soon it will be my turn."

That was when the man began speaking Arabic and Yinsen answered a bit nervously.

"Hey what's going on-?" Desmond asked before a gun hit his head and he was forced to his knees.

Yinsen was hastily answering back to Raza as the man picked up a piece of hot coal from the furnace and began to approach Desmond.

"What does he want, a delivery date?!" Toni asked as she took a step forward causing the men to aim their weapons at her. "I need him, he makes a good assistant along with Yinsen."

Raza looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he held the coal to Desmond's face who was fighting the urges to attack the man knowing it would end Yinsen's and Toni's lives if he did.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Raza backed up. "You have until tomorrow to assemble my missile." He said leaving the room with his men while Yinsen helped Desmond up.

"What an asshole." Desmond spat out in anger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Instead of turning in early like they planned, they went full out in finishing the armor with Toni using a hammer to forge the metal while Desmond was in the blindspot, putting the pieces in place in accordance to the blueprints.

Yinsen helped Desmond in putting the wires in since that wasn't Desmond's strong suit.

"No, you put the wires in here." Yinsen explained as Desmond messed up on it.

"You said the blue wire went there." Desmond protested.

"I said that the blue wire went above there." Yinsen answered back.

"Jesus." Desmond muttered before a loud noise caused them to look up to see the faceplate to the suit that Toni made.

"Is it ready?" Toni asked with some eagerness showing in finally getting out of this cave.

"As soon as I get this wire in-."

"Above." Yinsen interrupted causing Desmond to sigh.

"I get it already!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As morning came closer, they helped Toni get some padding on for when she put on the suit knowing that they were running out of time.

Yinsen helped Toni with the armor while Desmond was outside of the blindspot looking like he was putting something together for the camera, but they knew that the guards wouldn't be fooled for long with only Desmond on camera.

They were right in that account when there was a banging on the door.

"Yinsen, Yinsen! Stark! Cross!"

Then the man started speaking another language.

"Say something." Toni said to Yinsen.

"He's speaking Hungarian, I don't know Hungarian." Yinsen protested.

Seeing how they weren't going to stop them from getting in, Desmond smirked. "Vai a stronzi inferno. (Go to hell assholes.)" He said in Italian as the doors opened up, setting off the bombs they placed on the door causing an explosion.

"Well if they didn't know anything was going on yet, they do now." Toni said in an exasperated voice before looking serious. "Initialize the powering sequence."

"Alright, what are the keys?" Yinsen got to the keyboard.

"Function 11." Toni said as Yinsen pressed the button causing the powering sequence to start up. "Once you see the loading bar, press Ctrl 'I'. Then Enter, now button me up."

Desmond ran over to help since they were hearing the voices come in through the cave.

"Shit." Desmond muttered as he helped place the faceplate over Toni's face before helping with tightening up the armor on her arms while Yinsen finished with the torso.

As Yinsen heard the voices he sighed as Toni began speaking. "Now make sure that the checkpoints are clear before following me out, I am going to get you two out of this."

"I can handle myself in a fight, Toni." Desmond told her. "I'll keep with Yinsen while you do that-."

"We need more time." Yinsen ran towards the entrance.

"Yinsen?!" Toni realized what he was doing. "Stick to the plan!"

"Yinsen!" Desmond ran after him. "I'll stop him, Toni-."

An explosion went off on Desmond's left causing him to fly back into the cave as he hit the table.

"Daniel?!" Toni shouted as Desmond groaned in pain.

"I'm okay." Desmond stood up shakily. "Damnit, I'm going to get back after Yinsen-."

"No time, we'll catch up with him." Toni said as the armor finished powering up.

Desmond saw the lights shut off so he quickly activated Eagle Vision while pulling his hood up, trying not to gag at the horrible smell of wearing this hoodie for nearly six months without it being washed as it was covered in oil, grease, dirt and who knows what else.

In a moment, five armed men entered the room nervously as they saw their two allies on the ground dead from the explosion.

They looked around the room as the only light was the computer screen that powered up Toni's armor.

As they moved, Desmond crouched and quietly walked around, using his Assassin training to walk up to one of them and stabbed him with his Hidden Blade while covering his mouth.

'_One down._' Desmond thought before he saw the light from Toni's Arc Reactor as another man was sent flying with bullets going off causing Desmond to take cover.

The final three began firing at the armored Toni as she stomped towards them hitting two with her fists, breaking bones.

That left the last one to back up when Desmond seemingly came out of nowhere and jabbed his Hidden Blade in the guys throat.

"Nicely done." Toni said trying to pass off the shock she felt at Desmond blending into the shadows wearing a white hoodie of all things before coming out of them to kill this guy.

"Thanks." Desmond said as they began to run through the cave before more gunfire caused Desmond to take cover behind the only thing durable enough to withstand bullets.

Behind Toni.

Desmond tried not to wince as Toni slammed the terrorists into the walls or outright smashed their faces in with the suit.

But after being trapped here for six months, he wasn't feeling any sympathy for them at all.

Eventually they came to a door where one terrorist was banging on it begging his allies to let him in and Desmond couldn't help but feel some pity for this guy.

"I got this." Desmond said as he came up behind him and stabbed him in the heart with the Hidden Blade, ending it quickly. "Requiste en Pace."

"What was that?" Toni asked as she began banging on the door with it bending to her hits.

"I told him to find peace in death." Desmond answered, getting ready for when the door opened. "Even if he is a terrorist, nobody deserves to be abandoned by their 'comrades'."

Toni was quiet for a while as she still banged on the door until it collapsed and the armed men ran for their lives, one of them ducking as Toni swung getting her arm stuck in the wall.

Desmond was busy fighting two terrorists that figured he was the easier target.

They didn't have their guns for some odd reason as they came at him with combat knives.

Smirking, Desmond ducked a knife strike before grabbing the guy by the arm as he slammed his hand into the guys elbow, causing him to drop the knife before Desmond used it to slit his throat.

Because of that the second terrorist was hesitant to attack, but Desmond did the honors as he went in with the knife before using his Hidden Blade to catch the man off guard, killing him.

Turning around, Desmond saw one terrorist sneak up on Toni and used a pistol to the back of her head.

Unfortunately for him, the bullet ricocheted off the helmet.

"Dumbass." Desmond snorted as Toni looked at the guy in disbelief before managing to free her arms.

As they continued on, Desmond couldn't help but keep the smile off of his face as he felt wind.

He was finally going to be outside... Sure going through the desert will be a bitch with the sunburn to come considering how pale he's gotten from lack of sunlight, but it will be worth it.

But then the smile fell off of his face as both he and Toni saw Yinsen laying on a pile of sacks, bleeding.

"**YINSEN!**" Toni ran towards him with Desmond behind her but Yinsen managed to speak up despite the pain.

"Look out!"

Turning around, Desmond was shot through the shoulder before he tucked and rolled behind the sacks as Toni turned towards the men and she saw Raza there as well.

Raza fired a missile that missed and hit the ceiling causing Desmond to move as debris nearly hit him.

Glaring, Toni shot her own missile that she had in the suit as it hit the wall behind, killing the terrorists.

Raza was down with a headwound causing Toni to turn back to where Desmond was with Yinsen, ignoring the wound in his shoulder.

"Stark. Cross." Yinsen said weakly as Desmond knew that he wasn't going to make it.

"Come on, we got to go." Toni said trying not to accept the fact as she took the faceplate off. "Move for me, come on. We have a plan and we're going to stick to it."

Yinsen gave a weak chuckle. "This was always the plan."

"Yinsen." Desmond looked down.

He has only seen two people he cared about die.

Lucy who turned out to be a Templar Spy, but when he didn't know it hurt to accept the truth and then Subject 16 or his real name, Clay.

Now Yinsen was dying.

"No." Toni denied shaking her head. "You're going to see your family, now get up."

"My family is dead." Yinsen revealed causing Toni to go quiet. "I'm going to see them now."

Toni's face darkened at what was said while Desmond's fist clenched.

"It's okay." Yinsen smiled with some blood showing on his teeth. "I want this."

"... T-Thank you." Toni got out to Yinsen as she smiled sadly. "Thank you for saving me."

"Don't waste it." Yinsen told her. "Don't waste your life and Daniel-."

"Desmond." Desmond revealed startling them. "My real name is Desmond."

Yinsen chuckled. "Using a fake name around terrorists, smart." He complimented before looking pained. "No matter what you do, don't give up."

Desmond gave a nod as Yinsen's breaths became more ragged before they stopped altogether and Toni's eyes darkened before Desmond placed a hand over his eyes and closed them.

"For all the pain you felt, may you find peace in the embrace of death." Desmond said mourning for him. "Rest in piece, Yinsen."

They were silent for a bit before Toni turned towards the mouth of the cave with anger in her eyes.

"As soon as their attention is on me, run." Toni told him. "I'm blowing this shithole straight to hell."

Desmond gave a nod knowing that he wouldn't be much help in this position, especially with a bullet wound in his shoulder.

With that, Toni stomped her way to the outside where a rain of bullets met her but after a while they stopped since it wasn't having any effect on her.

"My turn." Toni said as flames shot out of the containers on the arms of the suit causing them to scream in pain.

Desmond took that as his cue to leave as he activated Eagle Vision and began to run through the destruction, jumping over obstacles as bullets sailed nearby.

'_Move Miles, move!_' Desmond thought as more flames shot out, but Toni was careful enough to avoid hitting Desmond as he managed to make it out the entrance.

After running for a few minutes, Desmond looked back to see a giant explosion as something shot out of it into the sky. "She made it fly too?!" Desmond asked in shock.

Then the suit curved a bit as she plummeted towards the ground and Desmond heard a thud.

Giving a sigh, Desmond ran over towards the crash site to see the suit in pieces but Toni was alright since the suit absorbed the impact. "Not bad." Toni muttered pulling the helmet off to show her lip bleeding.

Desmond snorted as he helped Toni up. "Well the easy part is over." Desmond said with his hood still up. "Now we need to survive the desert."

For two hours they travelled through the desert, both of them feeling dehydrated as they walked before they heard helicopters and Toni looked up to see Black Hawks flying above.

"H-Hey!" Toni called trying to get their attention as she ran to collapse from dehydration as Desmond tried to catch up.

Some soldiers came out but one of them approached Toni and it was an African American soldier with a look of pure relief. "So how was the fun-vee?" He asked causing Toni to laugh a bit.

Although the man gave Desmond a cautious look.

"It was fine, Rhodey." Toni answered before trying to get up. "Rhodey this is Desmond, Desmond this is Rhodey."

Rhodey gave a nod deciding to hear the story later. "Next time you ride with me." He said before pulling her into a hug.

Desmond smiled at that, happy to be out of the cave.

**To Be Continued...**

** Man this was a tough one to write and as you can tell it will be following the Marvel Movie-Verse with Assassin's Creed put in so Desmond will be having a bit of his own storyline in this one.**

** So please tell me what you think.**


End file.
